Realms of Runeterra
Realms of Runeterra is a encyclopedia book released by Riot Games Inc. on November 5th, 2019. It primarily focuses on the Lore of the League of Legends video game.Official Realms of Runeterra Page Description Unlock the mysteries and magic within League of Legends, one of the world's most popular video games, in this encyclopedic and collectible companion book that explores the game's epic lore. Embark on a journey through the realms of Runeterra in this first-ever collectible companion book, published to celebrate the game's tenth anniversary. Spanning the farthest reaches of this universe and venturing into uncharted territory, this encyclopedic compendium connects players to the rich storytelling that inspires all the action. Inside, you'll find: * An expedition through eleven regions, chronicling conflicts, entrenched rivalries, and covert alliances, * Hundreds of illustrations, including never-before-seen maps and artwork, * Insights into the heroes, flora, fauna, architecture, politics, and technologies from all corners of this world, * Original narratives that bring the cultures of Runeterra to life. Content Introduction TO RIOTERS It is an honor to be surrounded daily by folks with such a deep dedication to excellence. The passion, patience, and preserverance that runs in the lifeblood of Riot is what has made this world (and this book) possible. If we can dream it, we can do it. Thank you for saying, "Yes, and…" every day. TO PLAYERS Although this book may focus on the fictional world of League of Legends, know that all of you are at the center of our universe. Thank you. Table of Content The book consists of 256 pages, which are divided into 13 chapters of various sizes. Contributions Riot Games The Weight of Expectations * Anthony 'Ant in Oz' Reynolds Lenné; A Good Day * Daniel Couts; As Stone * Graham 'Dinopawz' McNeill; Water & Shade To You * Ian St. Martin; The Jubilee Job * Jared 'Carnival Knights' Rosen; Void Section Annotations * Laura Michet; The Daring Darling * Matthew 'FauxSchizzle' Dunn; All Kindred Eve * Michael 'mChao' Yichao; Orchid's Bloom ;Special Thanks (Including Worldbuilding team) * Alex Shashmiri * Andrew Silver * Brandon Meier * Brian Chui * Chris Cantrell * Christian Bayley * Dan Sutton * Glen Sardelli * Jerod Partin * Jason Chan * Larry Colvin * Peter Yoon * Prashant Saraswat * Ryan Rinkle * Ryan Rubin * Section Studios * Stephanie Lim DeSancrits * Xiaolu Li * Yula Chin * Others... }} Melcher Media Others History The Weight of Expectations A Good Day As Stone Water & Shade To You The Jubilee Job The Daring Darling All Kindred Eve Orchid's Bloom Media Gallery= Realms of Runeterra Cover 01.jpg|"Realms of Runeterra" Cover 1 Realms of Runeterra Cover 02.png|"Realms of Runeterra" Cover 2 Realms of Runeterra Promo 01.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 1 Realms of Runeterra Promo 02.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 2 Realms of Runeterra Promo 03.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 3 Realms of Runeterra Promo 04.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 4 Realms of Runeterra Promo 05.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 5 Realms of Runeterra Promo 06.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 6 Realms of Runeterra Promo 07.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 7 Realms of Runeterra Promo 08.jpg|Realms of Runeterra Page Promo 8 Bilgewater All Kindred Eve 01.jpg|Bilgewater "All Kindred Eve" Illustration 1 Bilgewater All Kindred Eve 02.jpg|Bilgewater "All Kindred Eve" Illustration 2 Bilgewater All Kindred Eve 03.jpg|Bilgewater "All Kindred Eve" Illustration 3 Bilgewater All Kindred Eve 04.jpg|Bilgewater "All Kindred Eve" Illustration 4 Bilgewater All Kindred Eve 05.jpg|Bilgewater "All Kindred Eve" Illustration 5 Demacia The Weight of Expectations 01.jpg|Demacia "The Weight of Expectations" Illustration 1 Demacia The Weight of Expectations 02.jpg|Demacia "The Weight of Expectations" Illustration 2 Freljord A Good Day 01.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 1 Freljord A Good Day 02.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 2 Freljord A Good Day 03.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 3 Freljord A Good Day 04.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 4 Freljord A Good Day 05.jpg|Freljord "A Good Day" Illustration 5 Ionia Orchid's Bloom 01.jpg|Ionia "Orchid's Bloom" Illustration 1 Ionia Orchid's Bloom 02.jpg|Ionia "Orchid's Bloom" Illustration 2 Ionia Orchid's Bloom 03.jpg|Ionia "Orchid's Bloom" Illustration 3 Noxus As Stone 01.jpg|Noxus "As Stone" Illustration 1 Noxus As Stone 02.jpg|Noxus "As Stone" Illustration 2 Noxus As Stone 03.jpg|Noxus "As Stone" Illustration 3 Piltover The Jubilee Job 01.jpg|Piltover "The Jubilee Job" Illustration 1 Piltover The Jubilee Job 02.jpg|Piltover "The Jubilee Job" Illustration 2 Shadow Isles The Daring Darling 01.jpg|Shadow Isles "The Daring Darling" Illustration 1 Shadow Isles The Daring Darling 02.jpg|Shadow Isles "The Daring Darling" Illustration 2 Shadow Isles The Daring Darling 03.jpg|Shadow Isles "The Daring Darling" Illustration 3 Shadow Isles The Daring Darling 04.jpg|Shadow Isles "The Daring Darling" Illustration 4 Shadow Isles The Daring Darling 05.jpg|Shadow Isles "The Daring Darling" Illustration 5 Shurima Water & Shade To You 01.jpg|Shurima "Water & Shade To You" Illustration 1 Shurima Water & Shade To You 02.jpg|Shurima "Water & Shade To You" Illustration 2 Shurima Water & Shade To You 03.jpg|Shurima "Water & Shade To You" Illustration 3 See Also * Lore * Runeterra * Timeline Category:Lore Category:Merch store Category:Short Story